insurgencyfandomcom-20200222-history
M1911
The is a single-action, semi-automatic, magazine-fed, recoil-operated pistol chambered for the .45 ACP cartridge. It was designed by John Browning and served as the standard-issue sidearm for the United States Armed Forces from 1911 to 1986. The US procured around 2.7 million M1911 and M1911A1 pistols in military contracts during its service life. The M1911 was replaced by the 9x19mm M9 pistol as the standard US sidearm in October 1986, but due to its popularity among users, it has not been completely phased out. Modernized derivative variants of the M1911 (such as the M45A1) are still in use by some units of the US special forces. Insurgency Insurgent Forces | console = | damage = 76-32 | DDS = 10 "76" | DDSh = | DDE = 8000 "32" | mult = | radius = | rof = 600 | range = | cartridge = .45 ACP | magsize = 7+1 rounds 15+1 (Ext.) | startammo = | maxammo = | reload = 2.63s loaded 2.83s unloaded | vrecoil = 3.65-3.75 | lrecoil = 1.00 | rrecoil = 1.25 | center = | spread = 0.5 | sway = | supp = | pen = | cost = 1 | length = 10 | weight = | weightpoints = 64/640}} The M1911 is a pistol featured in Insurgency. It first became available in the December 12, 2014 content update. The weapon is exclusive to the Insurgent Forces. The M1911's stats are identical to the M45A1. The M1911 has the highest damage output and recoil of all pistols. It also features the smallest pistol magazine capacity. Considering these factors, the M1911 is best suited for close range combat. It may be equipped with a suppressor and a flashlight or laser sight. As of October 27, 2015, an extended magazines attachment was added. It added 8 rounds to the total capacity of the M1911, going from 7+1 rounds to 15+1 rounds. With the cost of two supply points, the attachment bridges the gap between the high capacity M9 and the high damage M1911's .45 ACP cartridge. Attachments Media 20160520115107_1.jpg|View model 20160520115118_1.jpg|ADS 20160520115541_1.jpg|World model Insurgency: Sandstorm Insurgent Forces | console = | damage = | dds = | ddsh = | dde = | mult = | radius = | rof = 261 rpm | range = | cartridge = .45 ACP | magsize = 7+1 rounds 10+1 (Ext.) | startammo = 2 mags 3 (LC) 4 (HC) | maxammo = | reload = | velocity = 253 m/s | ver = 36 | hor = 46 | center = | spread = | sway = | supp = | pen = 248 pp | supply = 2 | length = | weight = 5% | weightpoints = }} The M1911 is a pistol featured in Insurgency: Sandstorm. Attachments Trivia Insurgency * The M1911 in the game is based on the A1 variant, indicative by its large ejection port and longer grip safety spur. * The M1911 model is customized with a skeletonized trigger, taken from the game's M45A1 model.